


The Boy With The Demon Blood, The Righteous Man and The Horned Queen

by DragonPrincess101



Category: Elfen Lied, Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Anger, Awkward Sexual Situations, BAMF Lucy, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, But with hands, Comfort Sex, Consensual Violence, Dark, Dean Winchester Being an Asshole, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Demons Are Assholes, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Female On Male Dubcon, Forgiveness, Gabriel Being Gabriel (Supernatural), Hardcore, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Hypnotism, Impregnation, Inappropriate Vectors Usage, Interspecies Sex, Jealous Lucifer, Jealous Lucy, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, Lucy doesn't like sharing, Massage, Masturbation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Murder, Naked Cuddling, Naked Dean Winchester, Naked Sam Winchester, Nudity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Lucy, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Public Nudity, Red String of Fate, Reluctant Dean Winchester, Revenge, Sam Winchester Needs Forgiveness, Sam Winchester Needs a Hug, Season/Series 05, Seduction, Sexual Violence, Soul Bond, Tentacles, Threesome - F/M/M, Ultra Hardcore, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Yandere, Yandere Lucy, Zachariah (Supernatural) Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: (Takes place in SPN Season 5)Kaede (Lucy) escape from Japan to start a new life in another country only to face even more cruel humans as well as monsters, demons, and angels.Sam is dealing with the deep guilt that he freed Lucifer...He meets a strange girl with cat ear like-horns and multiple see-through limbs that only he and supernatural beings can see.When he comes back to Dean, he had been trying to hide the Diclonius Queen also known as the Last Diclonius from his older brother knowing how he is with monsters...However, Castiel informs Dean about her…According to Castiel, she is to be Lucifer’s mate...but unfortunately (for Lucifer and everyone Pro-Apocalypse) she made a soul bond with the Winchester brothers much to Sam’s confusion and Dean’s anger.Dean tries to find a way break the bond with that monster while Sam becomes protective of her.Can the Diclonius’s soulbond fix the Winchesters’ brotherhood?





	1. The Horned Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Elfen Lied nor Supernatural
> 
> I don't own these images but I imagine how Lucy would look like in live-action:
> 
> https://data.whicdn.com/images/48643300/original.jpg
> 
> http://lebqilhq3tsow25r.onion.link/foolfuuka/boards/a/image/1485/29/1485299912817.jpg 
> 
> http://sf.co.ua/16/09/wallpaper-20896.jpg

Sam is hesitantly pointing his gun at the pink-haired-girl with multiple transparent limbs on her back with bloodstains on her naked body and a pair of horns that shaped like cat ears. Her limbs are moving like tentacles with hands on their ends. He is keeping his distance as he focuses his gun on her.

 

He was about to shoot and it shocks him that this monster didn’t try to run nor fight...He looks into her tearful eyes and when she goes down on her knees, all her limbs stop moving and drop on the floor…..that’s when he realizes that  **_she was allowing him to kill her_ ** ... He recognizes those suffering eyes  **too well** . She is just like  **him** .

 

“Go ahead, do it! I’m sick of this, I’m tired of everything...I’ve hurt too many people my kind and yours... I lost everyone I ever loved...and if I can never see him again...there is no point in this life, especially among the likes of you! You humans!” she cried out as tears begin to fall out her eyes.

 

Sam quickly drops his gun, he doesn’t know why but...he doesn’t want to grant her that  **awful wish…**

 

“Kill me before I kill you!’ she said angrily but sadly.

 

The younger Winchester isn’t scared especially seeing that she didn’t change her current position.

 

“Do it now!” she demanded but Sam shakes his head in response.

 

“...You’re a heartless sadist...you want me to live in my suffering” said Lucy as she sobs.

 

“Don’t get the wrong idea…” said Sam.

 

She glared at him in confusion.

 

“I did everything wrong...I don’t want to add another assisted suicide ” said Sam sadly.

 

“Another?” she said in the question.

 

“Long story,” said Sam.

 

She looks into his eyes, she sees so much guilt and regrets in those lovely eyes, and her anger melted away.

 

“...What’s your name?” said Kaede softly.

 

“I’m Sam…and you?” he said.

“I have 3 names...Nyu, Kaede, and Lucy...right now I’m Kaede” she said.

 

Sam's eyes widen uncomfortably at “Lucy”. He wonders if this creature works for the devil but for some reason...He feels something about her that makes him want to protect her while he feels safe himself...it’s nothing like how he had felt for Ruby...It’s something very pure. And Lucy feels the same way about Sam...


	2. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyu spends the night with Sam and Lucy meets an archangel.
> 
> (Before S05E05 Fallen Idols and Dean and Sam reunited after S05S04)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took long on this
> 
> (I don't want to put S05E03 free to be you and me because I don't want Sam to see Lucy killing people yet)

They are in a hotel together. Nyu now wearing Sam's shirt over her nude body. Sam noticed that this girl is acting childish for some reason and she keeps repeating “Nyu” for some reason. Like she has switch personality.

 

“Sorry that my clothes are not your size and I only had enough food for one but you can have it,” said Sam giving her his bowl of salad.

 

Nyu begins eating as if she hasn’t had food for days... Sam hasn’t felt like eating much lately. The girl looks at Sam in concern as she stops eating and she hands him back the bowl.

 

“No I’m fine...I’m not hungry,” said Sam.

 

The girl shows innocent eyes and said, “Share...please,”

 

The younger Winchester brother sighs, how could he say no to such a face and eat a little.

~~~

Nyu is laying down on the bed Sam has given her while he goes to sleep on a couch. He feels a little tug on his hand.

 

He sees a vector holding his hand softly.

 

“Stay,” she whispered in a sleepy tone as she pats on the side of Sam’s bed.

 

Sam shakes his head.

 

“No...it’s not right,” he said.

 

“Why?” she said softly yet sounding hurt.

 

“I just met you…” he said.

 

“Nyu...Don’t go,” she said sadly.

 

“I won’t be far ok,” said Sam.

 

“Sam?…” she said as she closes her eyes. 

 

She was too sleepy to demand Sam to be in bed with her and drifts off to her dreams…

 

~~~

_ Lucy slowly opens her eyes and she feels someone hugging her. She turns and sees Kouta...More handsome than before. _

 

_ He smiles sweetly at her, Lucy looks like she’s about to smile...but she frowns and glares at him darkly. She pushes him away with her vectors while “Kouta” screams. _

 

_ “You’re not  _ **_him_ ** _...you’re not  _ **_my Kouta_ ** _ ,” she said angrily as “Kouta” gets decapitated by her vectors… _

 

_ Suddenly the room was filled with a white light so bright Lucy closes her eyes and a ringing sound so loud she covers her ears. _

 

_ When the noise stops, she opened her eyes, the room is dark again and “Kouta” looks fine… He chuckles darkly. _

 

_ “My Queen, you’re very observant ...and feisty too! And yeah it’s true, I’m not him,” said “Kouta” with a voice different from the original Kouta. _

 

_ “Kouta” then changes to a caucasian blond man with a beard.  _

 

_ “Who in the hell are you?” she said angrily. _

 

_ “Your highness, listened to what  _ **_you just said_ ** _...you’re close to  _ **_the answer_ ** _ ,” said the man smirking. _

 

_ Lucy gets confused on what that man was saying.  _

 

_ “Do you believe in heaven...or hell? Love,” he said. _

 

_ The Diclonius queen looks away from him. _

 

_ “...I don’t believe in eternal paradise but I know what real hell is...” said Lucy. _

 

_ “...Heaven is real...as for Hell, you have never been there...but everyone who hurt you might as well be demons…” said the archangel seriously. _

 

_ Lucy’s eyes widen in shock and fear. But it changes to anger. _

 

_ “Are you a demon?” she said sternly. _

 

_ “Better,” he said. _

 

_ Lucy’s eyes widen when she sees his eyes are glowing and a shadow of wings behind him… The wings look like they’re missing some feathers. _

 

_ “I’m Lucifer, your highness,” he said while Lucy shows surprise on her eyes. _

 

_ “...Why are you here?” said Lucy angrily. _

 

_ “...I know what you been through...humans hurt you in so many ways,” said Lucifer as he comes closer to Lucy. _

 

_ Lucy gets off the bed and stands away from him. Only to find him behind her. _

 

_ “I know how much you hate humans...I do too, I can help you succeed where you fail, your highness,” he said. _

 

_ “Why would you want to help me?” she said. _

 

_ “I know how it feels to be  _ **_an outcast_ ** _ like yourself, to be rejected, feared and hated...I am just like you…” he said emotionally with a sympathetic look on his face. _

 

_ Lucy looks at him sadly. _

 

_ “You know I’ve been trying to find you...It seems that someone is preventing me from knowing your location...where are you?” asked Lucifer. _

 

_ Lucy looks at him again but something in her tells her that something is  _ **_wrong_ ** _ with him. _

 

_ “...I ...hate... you” she muttered. _

 

_ “What was that? My queen,” said Lucifer with a wave of slight anger in his tone. _

 

_ “ _ **_I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!”_ ** _ she said coldly as all her vectors go towards him. _

~~~~

Nyu wakes up fearfully and she sees that she’s alone.  She gets up and looks around for Sam. She sees him on the couch and she goes towards him. She gently climbs on top of him, lays down and rests her head on his chest...

 

Sam doesn’t wake up, normally to this hunter, he would immediately grab his gun and pointed at whoever even got too close…Unknowing to Sam, there is a bond connected to him and her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would be away for two days where there is likely no internet but after that I will try to update my other fanfics

**Author's Note:**

> what do you think?


End file.
